Rebirth
by 1.61803
Summary: After millennia of watching over the earth, the Shinju is defeated in its first offensive. Reborn when the Bijū are reunited, it is immediately enslaved, yet it hears a plea for help in achieving peace, ever so similar to one it heard centuries prior. It grants the wish... but is inadvertently sealed in the boy! Time Travel, Godlike!Naruto, Rinnegan!Naruto. Rated T for safety.
1. Preface

**Summary:** After millennia of watching over the earth, the Shinju is defeated in its first offensive. When the Bijū are reunited, it is reborn, yet enslaved almost right away. Its host's opponent was almost felled, but it heard a plea for true peace, like one which it granted thousands of years prior. Giving the boy a chance to change everything inadvertently resulted in it being sealed in the boy… and the moon's power will influence the changing tides once again. Godlike!Naruto

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, which, in turn, means I make no money... does that mean that Kishimoto makes money off of this?!

"Normal Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**"Primordial Being/Bijū Speech"**

* * *

**PREFACE**

In ancient times, the world's population was in constant war. Murder, violence, they were all daily occurrences. Yet the people paused in their wars to worship the Shinju, the great Tree of God, the holy pillar leading to the peaks of the clouds, to the realm of the Kami. The Shinju was not involved in the war; it was a constant reminder of the higher powers that governed the earth. The people thought it to be the creator of the world, and thought that everybody and everything that existed was because of its goodwill. They believed the earth to be the Shinju's hardened roots, feeding energy to the life that inhabited the planet.

Once every millennium, the tree bore the sacred fruit, and nobody dared even touch it, for who knew what damage Kami-sama's wrath would produce? Yet one desperate princess, Ōtsutsuki Kaguya, was willing to risk the god's wrath to end the wars that plagued the torn earth. For three days and three nights, she ascended the great pillar until she reached the canopy, and plucked off the small, glowing fruit.

Suddenly, all seemed eerily silent, as if Kami-sama herself knew exactly what was happening, and was deciding what her outcome would be. _'I must have courage,'_ Kaguya thought, _'if I am to end the wars. I pray that the higher powers forgive me for what I am about to do.'_ At that, she placed the fruit in her mouth and swallowed it whole.

A blinding light erupted from the tree, and it seemed, to her, from the heavens themselves. It concentrated upon her, and she screamed in pain as her body started to _change_. She felt power growing within her, a burning, pulsing power, and when she opened her eyes, her skin seemed to glow of its own accord. Shocked, she unknowingly loosened her grip on the branches, and as she was staring in fascination, she slipped off the branch.

She felt the rush of wind against her body, and she saw the great trunk of the Shinju as a blur, the intricate patterns the bark formed now seemingly flat and dull, the ever-widening column and the ever-approaching ground below her. She knew she would hit the ground, but she remembered the power within her, and grasping onto the power, she willed it to protect her.

Slowly, yet surely, she slowed down until she was falling no faster than a leaf, stopping and hovering ten feet above the ground. She willed herself to float down, and she did, landing softer and no louder than a feather. Kaguya smiled, turned around, and bowed to the Shinju, praying in awesome thanks to the powers above, and promising that she would use her newfound power to create peace.

Ōtsutsuki Kaguya herself went to the battlefronts, and using her divine powers, stopped the fighting on both sides. Each time she spoke of her vision for peace, for an end to fighting, and the prosperity that would exist in her vision. She spoke of how the Kami blessed her with power, power that she swore to use only to achieve peace. Every warrior saw the logic in her words, and they were captured by her vision, and so they joined her until the entire land was under one rule.

The people crowned her as High Queen of the land, and skilled weavers from each village and tribe worked together to create for her a _hagoromo_, a feather-mantle for her to wear, as a sign of her divine right to rule.

She knew that power corrupted leaders, as her own father died because he kept taking away from others for his own personal gain; thus, she created the idea of democracy. Representatives from tribes or villages would be able to speak their interests in terms of trade and territory, and the group would vote upon the matter, putting an end to the need for armed conflict.

Eventually, she fell in love with a rice farmer, and bore a son, who she named Hagoromo, after her feather-mantle. She was afraid, though, for after his birth, he made neither a sound nor a movement for three months; yet, Kaguya sensed life still in him, and so she waited. Some in her kingdom called her crazy, saying that the stress of childbirth had ruined her mind, and that her child and heir was (most unfortunately) dead, but she didn't believe what they said.

Her statement proved true when three months – to the day – after his birth, he opened his eyes and gave his mother quite a shock – they seemed to ripple, and the irises and sclera were different shades of purple. Then, she felt the power in him, and it seemed hundreds of times greater than her own, and she prophesised that her son would change the world for the better, though she knew not how. She named his eyes 'Rinnegan,' the Samsara Eyes, as the power granted to her was reborn in her son, in the form of his eyes.

She trained her son in the art of using her power, and taught him that true power comes from protecting one's precious ones, not from revenge or hatred. She instilled in him morals that helped her, most important of which is to protect one's comrades and friends, even if it means defying an order, because the value of their lives outstrips the value of duty, advancement, and obedience. She gave him the Yasakani no Magatama, a leather cord necklace with six jade magatama, each the size of his clenched fist, one of the kingdom's three imperial treasures. On his sixteenth birthday, the High Queen died at the (at that time) ripe age of fifty-one, leaving her son next in line for the throne.

People throughout the kingdom came to pay their respects to their late Queen, and attended her funeral, which was to be held in the presence of the Shinju. There, just before she was to be buried, a pillar of light ascended from her body into the heavens, and the Shinju glowed a deep purple for a moment. The people were awed at the spectacle, and realized that this must have been Kaguya's divine powers returning to Kami.

Then it happened.

The sun was suddenly obscured by clouds, and the Shinju glowed a deep red. A deep voice rumbled across the land, laced with anger and betrayal. **"****Ō****tsutsuki Hagoromo, you have stolen my power! I granted your mother a boon to create peace in this war-ridden world, and she promised to return the power upon her death. Yet that same power is magnified 100-fold in you! For breaking the promise, you shall face my wrath!"**

The red glow intensified to the same blinding light seen thirty years prior, and the earth rumbled as the Shinju pulled ten massive roots from the ground, each twice as wide as its trunk, which seemed to shrink as the great canopy fell down to the earth, revealing a bulbous flower on top. The people watched in morbid fascination as the petals slowly opened, and revealed a great red eye, with three concentric rings, each with three tomoe evenly spaced. The rings started slowly spinning as the eye focused upon Hagoromo, and a mouth formed from the canopy, stretching to incredible proportions as another bulbous protrusion erupted from it, unfolding in the appearance of a _Rafflesia_, a great black sphere forming at the centre.

Hagoromo's eyes widened to comical proportions as he yelled, "Get away!" to the crowds, fearing the energy and power in the ever-growing attack. Heeding his advice, the crowds ran as Hagoromo held his hands up in preparation, eyes glowing with power.

The Shinju fired the Bijūdama with a roar, just as Hagoromo yelled, "Fūjutsu Kyūin!" A transparent, off-blue barrier formed in front of him, meeting the Bijūdama, and holding it in place as its energy was drained. The Shinju looked on in disbelief, for not only did Hagoromo have the _audacity_ to oppose it, but also he actually had the strength to pose a challenge. Shaking the thought from its mind, it roared to the heavens, sending up a red beam of power, yelling, **"Tenpenchii!"**

The heavens and the earth roared back, each shaking as their very foundations were being destroyed. Earthquakes, tsunamis, volcanic eruptions, thunderstorms, hail, and blizzards formed instantaneously, rampaging over the kingdom, centered around the Shinju. Even its great eye could not pierce through the storms.

The Shinju held this technique for two full minutes, deciding to eliminate the humans rather than give them a chance at forgiveness. It would start other life anew if it wished, and it would _interfere_ if necessary, especially to ensure its survival. But this world would come to an end, and another would be reborn…

"SHINRA TENSEI!"

The Shinju was blown back by the force of the technique, and the natural disasters suddenly stopped, leaving a gigantic overturned tree and a ravaged landscape.

"I must end this for the sake of my people. Since you are attacking my people, and since I can think of no way to defeat you, I am left with no other choice. FŪIN!" cried Hagoromo, as the Shinju looked in shock, feeling its energy leaving it and entering into the human who opposed him.

"**WHAT?! THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE!"** it roared, fighting back, but the pull was too strong. Its energy and soul left its body and was sealed into the young boy, who cried out in pain. Its body, though an empty husk, still radiated power, so calling upon the energy of the Shinju, Hagoromo clapped his hands together, closed his eyes, and said, "Chibaku Tensei."

A black ball flew out of his hands, and into the Shinju's mouth. The carcass floated high in the air, and soon chunks of earth, trees, ice, and water were floating towards it in an inescapable pull. Hagoromo pushed more of the energy into the technique, and the earth gathered even more quickly to the sphere, compacting and pressurizing until it all turned into pure stone, with a hollow core to fit the Shinju's shell. He drained every last bit of energy that the Shinju possessed, and ended the technique as he opened his eyes in shock.

He was floating above a crater hundreds, if not thousands of miles in diameter, and so deep he could see the bright red lava below him, slightly illuminating the crater. Above him hovered a great sphere, blocking out almost all of the sun. Looking at it, and raising his hand, he whispered, "Shinra Tensei," and the great sphere began to rise up into the sky until it disappeared. He then floated to the end of the crater, and sat down at the edge and fell asleep, exhaustion finally taking hold.

He woke up in the middle of the night to a peculiar sight: the same sphere he created was in the heavens above him, glowing with white light and softly illuminating the earth's surface.

* * *

**EIGHTY-FOUR YEARS LATER:**

Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki stood in the middle of a large, circular patch of dirt and rock his elder son called a 'training ground.' He could feel the life leaving him, and knew that if he died, the Shinju would be reborn, and his efforts in keeping the peace his mother created would be for naught. He remembered his life as being fruitful and remaining humble despite many who insisted he ought to be worshipped. He remembered his time training, discovering the true capabilities of his power, which he called chakra – a mix of physical and spiritual energy – and discovered was present – if only slightly – in everybody.

Riddled with anticipation and fear, he managed a shaky sigh. What he was about to do was (obviously) never before tested; it was completely theoretical and could go wrong in more ways that he cared to imagine. Yet he had no choice.

"Banbutsu Sōzō," he uttered, a gravelly whisper compared to the vibrant voice he once had in his youth.

He divided the Shinju's chakra into two parts: yin and yang, and imagined what he needed. Figures formed in a circle around him, at first as still and grey as statues, but then colour and life flooded through them, and they took their first breaths and looked around in amazement. The man fell to his knees, exhaustion nearly taking over, but he remained conscious, for he needed to finish his task before his eternal sleep.

His sons ran over after seeing their father create these beings then drop, and they supported Hagoromo on their shoulders. The old man muttered a 'thanks' before turning to the creatures.

"I don't have long any more. Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki, Kurama," he said, pointing to each of the newly-created Bijū and naming them. "Even though you have been separated, you shall always be together. Until eventually that time shall come when you will become one… you each carry a name… and with a different shape than you had up to now, you will be shown a righteous path, different from the time you spent inside of me. What is true power… until that time…" Hagoromo said, coughing at the end, but continuing, "until that time when it will appear in front of you, though you may not have realized it at first. I leave you all with a warning: one day, far away from now but one day regardless, you will be reunited as a whole, and that time will be the end of the world as it will be. This will happen even if you try to prevent it. The… the Jūbi will reform, and if it forms the Shinju, then the world will end..."

Hagoromo coughed again, more violently this time. Turning to face his sons, he said, "My sons, I have considered your wishes, and your beliefs. Uchiha and Senju, elder and younger… yet only one will be my heir." He turned to Ōtsutsuki Uchiha, and said, "My son, you told me that you believe force and strength are the key to peace," and turning to Ōtsutsuki Senju, he said, "and you believe that love is the key to peace. I believe… that you, Senju, have the same ideals as I do, therefore I name you my heir." Seeing hidden anger in Uchiha's eyes, he said, "Uchiha, force and strength lead to violence; I know this better than anyone! My mother received a gift from the Shinju and used the strength given to end the war, but peace was created through _love_, not _fear_. Strength is necessary, but love is more important."

Uchiha turned away, and just as he was about to run off, Hagoromo fell, and using the last of his energy, he said, "You are all my family, my precious ones, who I would die to protect… please follow this, the most important of morals, and continue my legacy."

He took one last breath, then remained silent in his eternal sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first plot bunny that will hopefully evolve into a beautiful... story bunny? Anyhow, I appreciate reviews, but if I receive criticism, I'll take it much more seriously if it's from a FanFiction member, not a guest... seriously, it's free to join. It's also easier to reply to the reviews...


	2. Divine Promises

I'm back with another chapter of Rebirth_,_ this is essentially Chapter One... and I have an Omake this time!

Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favourites; they really help motivate me to get out more of this story for you!

Again, I don't own Naruto, I don't make money off of this, I can't impale the Tora no Bakeneko with Hiraishin kunai, etc.

"Normal speech"

_"Thoughts, mindscape speech"_

**"Primordial Being/Bijū Speech" **

**CENTURIES LATER…**

Pain. Suffering. Hopelessness, regret, anger.

Uzumaki Naruto was no stranger to these emotions.

The second night of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Uchiha Obito became the Jinchūriki of the Shinju, more commonly known as the Jūbi. His newfound powers allowed him to break through the Hokages' barrier, and nearly destroy the Allied Shinobi Forces. Yet the Allies persisted, so he moved to his original plan, and began the _Mugen Tsukuyomi_.

Obito entered his Bijū Mode, and the Shinju formed once more, roots expanding and draining Chakra of all and any who touched them. When its thirst was sated, the roots grew tall and twisted together, forming a trunk with a great blossom at its tip.

"Mugen Tsukuyomi wa, hajime!"

Infinite Tsukuyomi, begin!

The second Obito said this, Naruto felt the mind-communication technique that Yamanaka Inoichi used, and was suddenly assaulted by memories of Hashirama's life. The first Gōkage Summit, his fight with Uchiha Madara, and finally, the information Madara just gave him: the origins of the Shinju, and their fifteen-minute time limit.

Thus the hopelessness.

Naruto knew that the fight – so far – was almost entirely one-sided, with Obito and Madara in near-complete control of everything. It was almost pure luck that he – and the allies – could think of their ingenious strategies quick enough. Nevertheless, he could almost predict the outcome.

Senju Hashirama was once stronger than Uchiha Madara, but _Sennin Mōdo_ was useless in a fight where both participants had an infinite chakra source. And with the _Rinnegan_, it was all too easy for Madara to simply remove Hashirama's soul, ending his _Edo Tensei_ revival, and proceeding to decimate the army he faced. Obito already started _Mugen Tsukuyomi_, and with barely thirteen minutes before the ultimate genjutsu started, and nearly no chance of attacking the Shinju directly without being fully drained of chakra,

Then he remembered: Madara said that the Shinju was once worshipped, and its fruit allowed Ōtsutsuki Kaguya-hime to end the war and create a time – short as it was – of peace. So Uzumaki Naruto closed his eyes, fell to his knees, and prayed.

He thought that it was worth a try, and there was no harm done if nothing happened. He needed some way to stop the war… and from what Itachi told him, he could not do it alone, and even if he managed, he would be no better than Madara. Not exactly something that he wanted…

"_I need a way to end the war,"_ Naruto thought, _"something which can be used to create actual peace, not an illusion of it. I can't stand by, watching people die in hopes that their sacrifice will make a difference, yet seeing no change. I beg for your help."_

He sensed the alarm and confusion of others around him, and heard voices yelling out his name, felt somebody shake his shoulder, hoping for any response. But he ignored them. All that mattered was his prayer, and awaiting a response. Suddenly, he felt himself enter his mindscape, and looked up. Behind him were the chakra-laced sewers of his own mindscape, and in front was a verdant field filled with more plant life than he could comprehend.

"_**And what,"**_ rumbled a voice, _**"makes you think that I'll answer your plea, that I will help you or your kind? The last time I put trust in you humans, I was betrayed, my power was stolen, and I was sealed into my enemy and split into what you call the Bijū. Why should I help you when I can now fulfil my old promise to that blasted Sage of yours, and end the world as you know it?"**_

Naruto looked up in search of the Shinju, and then realized that seemingly far away the mindscape ended in an off-brown wall that seemed to stretch upwards and onwards forever. He looked up, and saw a great canopy, extending miles in all directions, glowing with a faint blue light and providing life energy to the wild below it. Without warning, he saw the green _shift_, then the trunk bend ninety degrees so that he could face the top of the canopy, adorned with an enormous bud. Then the petals seemed to unfold, and the bud revealed an Eye.

This Eye looked exactly like that of the Jūbi's, but was hundreds, if not thousands of times as large. The sclera was a blood-red, the tomoes infinite voids, slowly spinning around the rings reminiscent of the Rinnegan. Upon gazing at it, Naruto froze in absolute fear, yet found a hidden spark of courage from deep within him, prompting to speak:

"_Because _you_ aren't doing that, Obito is! You're his tool in his dream, so he can see his old teammate again. You're nothing but a means to achieve his goal! And as for your promise? It's Obito destroying our world for his own gain, and it's Madara who originally wanted to enslave you so he could create a fear-induced peace, using you as a threat, an 'ultimate weapon' against any who disobeyed him. To them, you are nothing more than a dumb beast – a very strong one, but a dumb beast nonetheless."_

The Shinju seemed to be contemplating what Naruto said, and then spoke again: _**"Your words speak wisdom beyond your age. If I give you power to create peace, what will you do with it? How would you create this 'peace' you dream of?"**_

"_I…"_ and here Naruto paused, as he couldn't think of anything to say. _"I don't know how. I can't think of anything. Kaguya-hime created peace by ending the wars. Rikudō Sennin created peace by defeating you. Nagato tried to create a peace by threatening the world with your power. Obito is trying to create a false reality, and Madara just wants violence! I want to break the curse of hatred that plagues the world, and I want to stop the endless cycle of war and violence, but I don't know how. I can't give you an answer. I'm sorry."_

Naruto heard a rumbling sound in his mind, and it took him a moment to realize that the Shinju was laughing! _"Hey! If you wanted to create peace, what would you do?!"_

"_**Young one, I aim not to create peace; rather, I stand guard over this earth. I am a Primordial Being; if I want something, it shall happen on its own. And when I stood guard, I was worshipped, and in worship the humans found unity and a form of peace."**_ The Shinju snorted, then said, _**"But you are correct in a sense: it is truly impossible to create a lasting peace. And certainly not in these times. I shall grant your plea when I am fully revived."**_

At the Shinju's words, a bell-like sound reverberated through Naruto's mind, seemingly 'sealing the deal' they recently made.

Kurama suddenly appeared beside Naruto, and looking up, shrank down in fear of the Being that was far above the strongest of the Bijū.

"_I made a deal with the Shinju. I was promised help in creating peace when it was fully revived,"_ Naruto said to Kurama, who almost immediately began shaking in rage.

"_**YOU IDIOT! That means that **_**that thing**_** has to take all of my and Gyūki's chakra!"**_

"_What?! Is this true?" _Naruto asked the Shinju.

"_**Yes. I told you that I would grant your plea when I am fully revived. Though even a small portion of chakra from each of the Bijū is enough to revive me, I am not complete until **__**all**__** the energy that was taken from me is returned."**_

"_And by all… do you mean?"_

"_**Yes. The entire world's chakra, chakra that originally came from me – the energy in the Bijū, in all humans, and in Nature itself. I shall spare you alone because of my promise."**_

"_Then how can I create peace when there isn't anything else alive but me?!"_

"_**I am sending you back in time, and entrusting you with a portion of my power. It is entirely up to you to decide the course of your actions. The humans will still be alive; in fact, the only thing that will change is that Kurama will no longer be sealed in you. You have already accepted the terms of my deal, even subconsciously; the Royal Gong sounding was confirmation of that. You cannot escape the deal."**_

Naruto sighed, then turning to Kurama, said, _"I'm sorry about this, Kurama. I… I don't know what'll happen… will you be free; or, will somebody else be your Jinchūriki? I just want you to be happy…"_ At that, the tears finally broke the dam and flowed like the Naka River after a downpour. Naruto latched on to Kurama's forepaw, holding onto it with all his strength, tears soaking the soft fur.

"_**Kit,"**_came Kurama's voice, _**"don't be sad. You're finally achieving your dream. I don't know where my soul goes if I 'die…' but no matter where I'll end up, I'll always remember my favourite Jinchūriki."**_ Naruto looked up to see tears forming on the edge of Kurama's eyes, before returning to the physical world just in time to hear the Royal Gong ring once more, this time in everybody's presence.

There was absolute and utter silence.

A single tear fell from Uzumaki Naruto's cheek as the Shinju's roots erupted from the ground, highly reminiscent of Orochimaru's _Mandara no Jin_. They spread high and low, long and short, as if the roots were the lava of a particularly violent volcanic explosion. Thousands of roots traveled overhead to leech the chakra of all humans around the world, and thousands more dug into the ground to siphon energy from Nature at such a rapid pace, the world itself seemed to be greying, gradually – yet visibly – getting duller each second. Roots wrapped around Kirabi, faster than any of the present shinobi could react, and in half a second, all that remained was an empty, dry husk of a once-loved man. The Edo Tensei bodies – the four Hokages and Uchiha Madara – were similarly attacked by the roots, only for all attempts at freedom completely futile: the constructs' chakra regeneration was not fast enough to keep up with the Shinju's roots. Not even the Rinnegan saved Madara from the roots, and Susano'o did nothing to protect him.

"What is this?! What's happening?!" yelled Obito in absolute rage, for how could he complete his plan if the Shinju was acting of its own will? No sooner did Obito finish speaking when roots immobilized him and started draining his chakra; he was so shocked by the action at first that he didn't have time to retaliate before he died.

Finally, a single root touched the tip of Naruto's head, and took Kurama's Yang half – having already absorbed Kurama's Yin half when Minato's chakra was absorbed – a sorrowful 'goodbye' still echoing in his mind.

Another tear fell.

Naruto looked up at the Shinju, only to see a flash of blinding silver light then darkness.

* * *

Naruto woke up to see the Shinju and the Shinigami seemingly arguing about something, then stopping and turning at the same moment to face him.

He promptly fainted, eliciting sweat-drops from both Primordial Beings.

* * *

After twenty minutes, Naruto came to and promptly spoke: "So, what're you two doing here… wherever 'here' is?"

"**Well,"** rasped the Shinigami, **"there is an issue with your seal –"**

"**No there isn't!"** interrupted the Shinju.

"**Yes there is!"** yelled the Shinigami, facing the Shinju, **"I should know – it was mostly me who sealed Kurama into the boy!"**

The Shinju grumbled, then the Shinigami turned back to face Naruto. **"As I was saying, there is an issue with your seal: it was made to hold the Yang of Kurama's chakra, soul, and essence. By sacrificing his soul, Namikaze Minato made a Divine Promise – much like you recently did with **_**Shinju**_** over there – with me. I gained Minato's soul for my personal collection in exchange for making sure that Yang Kurama **_**permanently **_**resided within your seal, until your death in which it would rejoin with its Yin half. And since –"**

"**I've already completely absorbed Kurama's very **_**essence**_**; in short, Kurama is no more. You can no longer live up to your deal, **_**Shinigami**_**,"** retorted the Shinju, its words ringing with glee.

"**As I was saying… since you, Naruto, are not dead, I am forced to uphold my deal and reseal Yang Kurama within you; however, as Shinju recently said, it has already absorbed Kurama's essence completely. I cannot tear Kurama from Shinju, as that would break the Divine Promise between the two of you, so I am left with but one choice: to seal Shinju into you."**

"… … …could you repeat that please?" came Naruto's faint voice.

"**I must seal the Shinju into you to keep both Divine Promises."**

"…and what happens if you break a Divine Promise?"

"**That is impossible; a Divine Promise will always be kept. It affects the subconscious in a way that it forces everyone to uphold the terms, regardless of what each may want. I must keep my promise to Namikaze Minato to keep Yang Kurama within you, just as Shinju must keep its promise to lend you power and give you a second chance. My only option works with each of the promises: what remains of Yang Kurama will be sealed in you, and in turn, you will have access to the Shinju's powers to create peace."**

"…I really don't have a choice in the matter, do I?" came Naruto's voice, oddly meek at the moment.

"**What I fail to understand,"** said Shinju, **"is why you are complaining about this. You're becoming more powerful than you ever were, what with me being in you, much as I dislike the thought. Almost anybody else would **_**kill**_** to be in your position!"**

"It's because you're not Kurama. He was always with me, through thick and thin… regardless of whether he stood by my decisions or not. Kurama was a true friend, and you can't replace him, even if he is a part of you. Not to mention that I don't want to look like Obito does, that's just nasty!"

"**As amusing as this is to watch, I must interrupt and end this conversation. This temporary plane of existence I created cannot handle two Primordial Beings at the same time for long, and is due to fall apart at any moment." **At that, the Shinigami rushed forward, extending from his tattered cloak a withered hand, which expanded until the Shinju rested in its palm. The hand clenched, shrinking the Shinju to Naruto's height. Another hand shot out, making a motion, pulling Naruto towards the figure and slamming the Shinju into his stomach.

His world exploded in fire and ice, each raging their own battles for dominance over the territory. The volatile chakra of the Shinju fought against the Torī Cage, infused with the cold, unwavering chakra of the Shinigami. With a massive effort, the cage swung shut and the pain ended, leaving Naruto gasping for breath.

"**Well? How do you feel?" the Shinigami asked.**

"Umm… not very different?" Naruto replied, then exclaimed, "I don't look like Obito did, do I?!"

"**No, you don't – this seal doesn't change your outward appearance… except for one thing."**

"Which is?"

"**It's very simple, boy. You, just as any other to host the Shinju, possess the Rinnegan."**

"Umm… not to be rude, but won't that attract unnecessary attention?"

"**You can activate and deactivate it at will, just like the other Dōjutsu. And no, it won't change your eyes in any manner when deactivated, like the Byakugan does. Any more questions?"**

"Do I get those cool chakra-orbs that Obito used?"

"**You can create them at will – they are made of the same material as the blades Nagato created, just malleable and near-indestructible, unlike his frail rods. And since you are a Sennin, **_**Shizen Chakra**_** has no effect on them."**

"That's awesome, dattebayo!"

The Shinigami laughed, then snapped his fingers, the sound resonating throughout the plane. Suddenly, the world seemed to _twist _into itself, much like Obito's _Kamui_, creating a wormhole that quickly sucked Naruto into itself before closing.

"**Heh… they'll have no idea what hit them…"** came the graveling voice of the Shinigami, fading out of existence…

* * *

**OMAKE:**

"**Heh… they'll have no idea what hit them…" **came the graveling voice of the Shinigami, fading out of existence and reappearing at a desk. The Primordial Being took one look at the massive stacks of (shudders) Paperwork on his desk, then wailed in agony, weeping tears of sorrow and preparing bandages for the paper cuts that were sure to follow in the next hours.

In the very centre of the Ninth Circle of Hell, deep beneath the frozen lake that was – and still is – Satan's eternal prison, there was a miniscule locked Door, and beside it was a locked Box. Inside the Box, was a Key made from the darkest Stygian Iron; obviously, this key unlocked the Door.

If one were to enter the door, they would find themselves in a darkened corridor with a golden door at the end. Now, this corridor was littered with traps of the nastiest sort: poisoned darts shooting at you, floor panels falling to reveal pits of lava, and a seemingly impenetrable glass barrier halfway through. Yet if one _somehow_ managed to bypass all these gruesome traps, they could open the door to find the bane of all rulers' existences.

A small goblin was sitting at a desk, an evil smile adorning his face as he fed off the misery of leaders throughout every plane of existence. Surrounding him were photocopiers, each printing out thousands of sheets of paperwork of the most devious kinds. Some of the more particularly evil machines had double-thick paper with razor blades between, as to maximize the chance of paper cuts.

But suddenly, shock came over the goblin's face, then absolute misery, as somebody was finally smart enough to discover the bane of _his_ existence:

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_.

The worlds shattered with the force and emotion behind the goblin's wail of misery… or they would have, were not the doors soundproofed.

* * *

**REVIEW RESPONSES****:**

**koryandrs, god of all, joe:** Thanks for the positive reviews! Hopefully I can get another chapter out in about a week.

**Souseiki no Tasogare:** I know exactly what you mean, and for once I'm actually thankful for Kishimoto for actually explaining backstory, even though it takes up a full chapter in the manga.

**HTM:** Thanks for the criticism. I suck at fight scenes, but hopefully I'll get better at them with practice. I just have a hard time visualizing something then putting it into words. I'll try to improve chapter length, but given what happened in the preface, I felt that going above what I did might have made it seem too boring, almost as if it was dragged on and on forever, so I shortened it to what it is. I use bold text for Bijū/Primordial Being speech, and italics for speech in a mindscape or thoughts. I'm sorry for not clarifying that, I'll try and fix/edit that sometime. As for the caps, I'll try and use those as titles only, because they deserve distinction from the rest of the story; however, I felt that writing "Hello!" Character yelled isn't as strong as "HELLO!" in certain circumstances. In no way am I insinuating that all speech above a normal volume will be in caps; rather, that which I feel needs emphasis will be. Thank you also for joining the ever-growing list of haters of Microsoft Word's Sentence Structure grammar-check, as I consistently have green underlines over at least half of anything I write, yet almost never get complaints on "passive voice" or "wordiness."


End file.
